True Happiness
by lycan1216
Summary: This is a story about Alan Rickman and him meeting a girl and feeling a connection with her he has not felt in a long time.
1. Meeting Alan

My name is Naomi and i am the ultimate rickmaniac. I finally got tickets to Seminar in New York and since I was from Delaware it was a long drive so i had to leave very early in the morning.I had paid a lot of money just to see Alan Rickman and I got front row seats which I'm not kidding are not I got there I was one of the first there (I had left at 2 AM).Luckily my leaving early paid off since I saw Alan get out of his car and I was already disappointed because no matter how sexy I was he would never cheat on Rima which I believed was still dating him,"Oh my God he's so hot" I muttered under my breath "What was that?" I looked and I saw his beautiful, intimidating hazel eyes "Nothing ,sir", i gulped terrified " Don't be nervous i'm a regular person just like you only not as beautiful", he smiled at me instantly causing me to relax. "I'm so sorry you're just a lot taller and handsomer in person than you are on my T.V screen." I blushed then my I widened my eyes in terror ,"I can't believe I just said that!" "It's okay'" he chuckled "Is there anything I can sign for you, gorgeous?" Alan said then asked "Yes there is. And thank you but i am far from gorgeous.". he lifted up my chin as i had looked down, "hey, you are one of the most gorgeous girls i've ever met." "Um.. excuse me, sir, but you are in a relationship need i remind you and i thought you had more respect for that."I really love the high standards you hold me to but-" he looked to the side and saw the long line that had begun to form. "Do you think we could continue this conversation at the end of the play, miss?" " Naomi, and yes we can i'll wait till everyone leaves." I watched as he moved on to his other fans and greeted them but in a manner he had not greeted me, with me it was more romantic and longer and with them is was short and sweet.

I walked in and took my seat once the doors and watched the amazing play and how tight Alan's pants were, i noticed how he was searching out in the audience for someone until he caught my eyes and we looked at each other for a good minute before i turned away.


	2. It's a surprise

I met him just like I said I would at the end of the end of the play, when i saw him he was deep in conversation with his fellow castmates and some other people. I didn't want to bother so i just stayed where i was and let him finish until he saw me and said "Naomi what are you standing over there looking like a lost child for?" "I didn't want to interrupt and i am a lost child, ." he laughed heartily and motioned for me to come over, "Hi, I'm Naomi it's nice to meet you all. You guys did a fantastic job." , they all thanked me and left on-by-one eventually leaving Alan and I by ourselves. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" "I wanted to talk about what you said earlier, Rima and I are not together any more." he said somberly, "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry to hear that you guys were a great couple." "Thank you, and I just want to say that i really respect you for respecting her even though we are not together because most of my fans talk bad about her and would have jumped at if i called them beautiful and gorgeous, but you didn't and that intrigued me.", I blushed and looked down. " Thank you so much that means a lot." "Please call me Alan and would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?" I looked up and smiled, "That would be great I'm starving."  
_

We walked out of the theater where thousands of fans and paparazzi stood outside, the cameras began flashing and the questions flowing. "Who is she?" "Where's Rima?" "Alan,are you cheating?"

He took my hand, put his jacket over my head, and whispered," Just ignore them and keep your head down. I don't want this to hurt you in any way."

I did what he said and we reached his black SUV once we got in we just looked at each other and neither of us knew what to say in that moment. "So where would you like to go, Naomi?" "I don't know you probably know this city better than i do so surprise me." Alan smirked and nodded. He moved up towards the driver and whispered something in his ear, the driver chuckled and made a U-turn. Alan moved back to his seat smiling. Naomi looked at both of them during and after their exchange confused, "So where are we going?" Alan looked at me with a large smile and said, "It's a surprise, my dear."


End file.
